To LOVE-Ru - Seeking for love
by muumitfan
Summary: A story for Barry who get's a girlfriend.


Barry was shopping to buy some materials for his costumes when he saw a familiar girl and quickly dressed in his disquise because hedidn't want to talk with her and then the girl's boyfriend met up with her and came to the same shop he was. Barry didn't want be there any longer so he quickly run to the cashier to buy the materials and then quickly went out and he accidently crashed on someone. "Owww." Said the familiar voice in pain. "Huh? Oh gosh i'm so sorry Kotegawa." Apologized Barry quickly. "Oh Barry. It's ok but why did you rush so quickly out from there?" Asked Kotegawa curiously. "Uhm no reason. I gotta go!" Said Barry quickly and run somewhere else. Kotegawa looked confused and decided to go the same shop he was to find answers.  
When she got there she looked for a reason why Barry was so restless. Then she heard a girl and a boy behind the shelves. "Mary can you tell about your old boyfriend?" Requested the boy. "Sure thing Johnny. His name was Barry and he was such a fool. He liked to disquise himself in many occasions for no reason. What a laugh." Explained Mary with a mocking tone. "*Pffft* Seriously? What a joke." Said Johnny.  
When Kotegawa heard that he felt sorry for Barry as she left the store. Suddenly she saw Rito and decided to go tell him what she heard. "Yuuki-kun." Said Kotegawa when she reached him. "Huh? Oh, Kotegawa. How can i help you?" Asked Rito with a cheerful tone. Kotegawa tells Rito what she had just heard to Rito and he get's angry. "What a terrible thing to say." Said Rito with an angry tone. "I think you should go see him and try to cheer him up." Requested Kotegawa. "You don't have to tell me twice." Said Rito and went to look for Barry.  
When Rito found Barry he saw Run, Risa and Haruna with him. "Come on what's wrong Barry? Come on cheer up." Said Haruna. "Or at least tell us why you're so sad at least." Requested Run. "I don't want to talk about it." Said Barry with a sad tone. "Huh? Oh hey Rito's here." Said Risa when she noticed him. "*Gasp* Good timing Rito. We have been trying to cheer Barry up but he won't tell us what's wrong." Explained Run. "The reason why he's upset has something to do with a person named Mary." Explained Rito. "H-How did you know?" Asked Barry shocked. "Kotegawa told me. She went to a shop you were in and heard two people mocking you." Explained Rito. Barry seems more sad. "She told me also that you two were dating but Mary made fun of you disquising yourself." Continued Rito. "That's horrible! Barry there's nothing wrong about that." Said Run. The three continue to cheer Barry up but it doesn't quite work. "*Sigh* Thanks for trying to cheer me up." Said Barry with a small smile. They start to give up when Risa pats her cheeks. "I've decided." Started Risa. "Decided what?" Asked everyone curiously. "I'll find a suitable girlfriend for Barry." Explained Risa with a happy smile. Shen then grabs his hand and takes Barry somewhere else. The three doesn't seem to notice a girl who was watching them and then she dissapears behind the corner.  
Some time later Rito, Run and Haruna see Barry and Risa and they decide to walk to them. "Any luck?" Asked Rito. Risa shakes her head. "*Sigh* Let's just give up." Says Barry with an upsetting tone. "No i promised to find you a perfect girlfriend and i'll do it." Said Risa eagered. "*Sigh* I'll go somewhere else." Said Barry. The mysterious girl then shows up. "Excuse me. Your name is Barry right?" Asked the mysterious girl. "Huh. Oh yeah that's me." Said Barry. "Oohh i've waited so long to talk with you and i finally had enough courage to do so." Said the mysterious girl. "Huh? What do you mean? Also what's is even your name?" Asked Barry. "My name is Samantha and w-well i have a crush on you! When i've seen you talking with your clumsy friend i've always seen you showing him your disquises and costumes. They are so well made that i wanted to do some too. And you're always so kind to your friends and are always ready to help them." Explained Samantha while blushing. "Huh?! Wh-Why thank you Samantha. I appriciate it a lot." Said Barry with a slight blush on his face. "This isn't as well made as yours but have a look." Said Samantha as she took a costume from her bag. "That's really well made." Praised Barry happily. "Th-Thank you. S-So will you..." Said Samantha while blushing. "Of course." Said Barry with a big smile. The two then goes for a little walk. "Great work Risa." Said Rito with a big happy smile. "Ah well it's was nothing, but i didn't do anything." Explained Risa smiling. "No you did. You wanted to find true love for Barry and with a little help from you he did." Praised Rito with a smile. "Ah well i felt bad for him so i wanted to do something for him." Explained Risa with a blush. They then decide to go to a café and when they are there they see Barry with a big and happy smile when he's with her.


End file.
